


Argo's Hobby

by Vanuuridraws



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I'm so tired, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOC, accidental horror, i have no idea how to tag this, there's maplekeene but its not a huge part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuuridraws/pseuds/Vanuuridraws
Summary: Argo likes to draw.It’s a hobby that he has developed well and isn’t ashamed to mention. He encourages people to be his reference so he can draw a sketch of them. He thinks it’s a fun ice breaker to get to know another person. He asks people so often that people know him as the person to go to for a free sketch, however he doesn’t do paintings or fully detailed work the same way. You’ll need to commission him.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Argo's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small head canon I had at first but it became way crazier. I know I tagged it horror but it's not scary in the way that you think it is. It's the more you think about it, then the idea becomes scarier and honestly sad. well enjoy! This is my first work so please excuse any weird formatting/errors/the way that I write. The characters may be OOC because I don't know how to write characters. I just write and pray. The POV does switch from Argo to Fitzroy so heads up. I'm so sorry for the shitty title ha.

Argo likes to draw.

It’s a hobby that he has developed well and isn’t ashamed to mention. He encourages people to be his reference so he can draw a sketch of them. He thinks it’s a fun ice breaker to get to know another person. He asks people so often that people know him as the person to go to for a free sketch, however he doesn’t do paintings or fully detailed work the same way. You’ll need to commission him. People ask him why isn’t he a full-time artist but Argo knows he has more important matters to take care of first.

The unfortunate reason that Argo relies heavily on references is because he has trouble visualizing images such as people in his mind. His mind usually thinks of images as de-saturated and darkened and the details fade away.

He confessed this fact to his dorm mates after he took too long to describe the fencing teacher that he met to them. His mind kept switching in and out facial features. The face became too blurry and smooth for him to get a grip on and he gave up.

Argo combats this struggle by being more observant in his day-to-day life and trains his memory on images he wishes to keep a hold to. He draws to keep track of faces. He usually sticks to drawing his friends and other acquaintances whenever he wishes to practice.

His dorm mates were the most supportive of his work and Argo can always rely on them.

The Firbolg adjusts his sitting posture on his bed after spotting Argo, laying on his bed, with a sketchbook besides him. He faces Argo and looks back to his textbook, while Argo stares at him with motivation and a pencil by his side. With no words exchanged, they both continue their tasks but with purpose.

During sword fighting practice, Fitzroy exaggerates his swinging movements once he spots the water genasi with that usual sketchbook. After his match, he is met with the sketches of him and how dynamic his body was drawn as he wanted them to be. He glances away to see the hands holding up the book — full of charcoal dust— and looks up to the owner of those hands, Argo. Argo waits for his reaction to the sketches with eager eyes. As much as he enjoys the free art, he’s more interested of the idea of Argo’s focused face at him and him only.

That’s why he got anxious when he slowly realizes the infrequent visits from Argo and how he keeps seeing him less as time passes. Whenever he got a chance to meet up with him, Argo seems to be fine, rather he’s getting more comfortable with Fitzroy.

Fitzroy isn’t sure how to feel about that but regardless, he knows Argo isn’t mad at him.

He’s not comfortable with the idea of simply asking Argo why he stopped sketching him in fear of giving him the assumption that Fitzroy only wanted art from Argo. He knows it’s more than that.

Perhaps he moved on to a new subject to draw? Argo’s lover? Now Fitzroy is paranoid.

He runs through his mind for any details Argo had mentioned during their discussion about the letter Argo received before having to rush to Higglemas’s office and dealing with the biggest info-dump of his life. He hasn’t met them yet. They are pen-pals. Prison. Did Argo mention Prison? Kanada.

Ah. His lover arrived back from Kanada and is visiting the campus.

Well, Argo should know that he needs to register any visiting guests staying overnight in the student dorms. Why hasn’t he told the Thundermen? Can the school even let in former prisoners? Fitzroy realizes he’s getting off-track and finds himself in Argo and the Firbolg’s dorm room. He looks over to Argo’s desk and spots a sketchbook, however not the same one from training. He spots the date—written on the cover—and guesses that it’s a part of a collection of sketchbooks.

Has Argo really drawn that much people? The water genasi has serious commitment to his craft. Fitzroy notes that.

He also spots that the date doesn’t have a final date so this one is his current one. He pauses for a moment. Argo still has class and the Firbolg is usually away from the dorms during the day. His chances of being spotted are low. He grabs the book and looks inside with a small sense of guilt. Argo shows him his sketches constantly. Looking without his permission is the same thing, right?

He scrolls through the pages and immediately, the first few pages are headshots and quick gesture drawings of Fitzroy. They are different from the ones he was shown. He spots out poses and expressions of himself he remembers doing but doesn’t recall Argo having his sketchbook out for.

Fitzroy is stretching with a crop top on and belly out.

Fitzroy is blushing and smiling.

Fitzroy has a disgusted face but god does he look cute with that expression.

He should feel off about seeing an unwanted side of himself but he couldn’t help but be happy that Argo even captured these moments. He’s more impressed that Argo remembered these well. Has Argo been more attentive at Fitzroy?

Maybe Argo was sketching this whole time and Fitzroy didn’t notice. No. He spots himself in rage with a heroic pose and with almost comedic cartoon lightning blots. Argo wouldn’t even have a pencil near him during a battle. He must have concentrated on Fitzroy well. Fitzroy giggles at the possibility that Argo has a mental image of him constantly.

That’s not so bad.

After all, Fitzroy likes the idea of Argo having eyes on him only. It makes him feel wanted but why just Argo? The centaurs during the apple mission staring at him were basically the same thing yet Fitzroy didn’t feel desired. Maybe it was because they were staring at him with fear but he still felt like he was seen.

He flips one more page and spots a different person.

Usually he would assume the person is someone who became Argo’s subject for one sketch. But this person appeared in the pages just as frequent as Fitzroy was.

A woman with long auburn wavy hair—with a bandana covering her hair. Her face has scars on her jaw and right cheek and her face wrinkles were apparent with the careful crosshatching done. She has a septum ring and an anchor earring hanging from her left ear. She wears a long coat with two medals on the right side of her chest and a knitted V-neck top along with a corset and plain pants.

Is she a pirate? Of course, she is.

Fitzroy couldn’t help but notice the tired expression she has throughout these sketches, yet she still holds a terrific smile. Fitzroy could tell that these drawings were done with a sense of fragility, as if Argo wanted to preserve this look of the person.

Fitzroy was right. These are drawings of Argo’s mentioned lover. This whole time he thought he was the only special person that Argo had a clear memory of. Fitzroy considered to slam the desk while closing the book in frustration until he spots a little note on the bottom left corner.

"Trying my best to remember you Ma. It's getting harder every day.”

Fitzroy does a double take. He reflects back at the page where the note was at and notices the crazed pencil marks over the sketches. Her eyes were crossed out. Erased smudge marks ruled over the page. He spots a cut piece of paper taped next to a sketch that Argo was clearly not happy with. The cut piece was an early drawing of the woman and it was taped next to the most recent drawing of the women with noticeable differences. Her face shape is uneven. Her cheekbones are too high. Her nose is too long. Her face seems to be slipping off.

Another note was written next to the compared sketches, “Not right. She’s not right. Actually, How the fuck would I even know.”

This was Argo’s mom and Fitzroy made a selfish assumption that this woman was Argo’s Lover. Argo just wanted to have a clear memory of her face. He sketches these daily to keep the memory fresh. Fitzroy recalls Shebrie Keene well. Argo talked about his mom and her legacy clear as if she did those actions yesterday. It was clear why Argo drew her often.

Was that why Argo stopped asking for Fitzroy’s help? Did Fitzroy accidentally distract Argo from remembering his own mother? Fitzroy felt guilt from his chest as his lungs almost gave out. Argo’s situation is unimaginable for him. Fitzroy couldn’t help but try to think of his own mother as if she was going to fade away too.

His curiosity got the best of him as he opened up drawers and chests to find the other sketchbooks. Fitzroy had the intent to scroll through the books to figure out what went wrong with drawing Shebrie.

He’s free the rest of the day, right? If he thought that he had a class in the afternoon, no he didn’t.

Throughout these sketchbooks, Fitzroy discovers drawings of classmates and even professors but with measured detail and highlighted features. Was Argo trying to recreate the entire student body?

A pattern starts to occur. Some students have their eyes or noses highlighted and redrawn next to them. Others have jaws measured and teeth drawn out. Did Argo ask them to show their teeth? Fitzroy threw away that thought.

He compared the sketchbooks over and over and it clicked. Argo was trying to draw Shebrie, using the features of the student body. He looks back to the pages of Shebrie and spots differences between each drawing. Some Shebries had a long face shape. Others had a more almond-like eye shape.

Fitzroy thought Argo was losing memory of her face.

Why is Argo trying to mix and match face features? Can’t he just refer to his earliest drawing? At this point, Fitzroy was losing focus. He felt pretty intrusive enough—looking in these sketchbooks.

He eventually decided to stop this investigation he made up and scrolled aimlessly through the first sketchbook of the school year. The first few pages weren’t dedicated to people. It had a focus of still-life of nature and school items. He discovers a little doodle of the trio and a little note marked, “first friends.” Fitzroy smiles. He flips through the pages without a care of being caught. If it’s anything, it’ll be easier for Argo to walk in and explain the whole thing to him. Sure, he’ll break this trust they have but if it means to finally find the answers to his questions, so be it.

It was on the second to the last page of the first sketchbook when he finds a drawing of a woman with auburn hair, wearing a long coat with two medals on the right side of her chest and a knitted V-neck top along with a corset and plain pants. Fitzroy doesn’t see a face. The page was simply a woman with a blank slate face. Argo had already lost the memory of his mother’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> How was my insane ramblings? Hope you were entertained : )  
> Tumblr: Vanitedraws (I don't usually write so don't expect more fan fiction in the future)


End file.
